The present invention relates to a modified fuel tank for use in watercrafts, particularly boats that have fuel injected engines.
Fuel injected marine engines are becoming more popular with boaters and boat manufacturers. Fuel injected marine engines are popular because they are more economical to operate. They require less fuel and less maintenance. They are also faster than normal air aspirated marine engines.
Although popular, fuel injected marine engines have the disadvantage of pulling air into the fuel lines when the boat makes sharp turns. During a sharp turn, the fuel in the fuel tank shifts and depending upon the amount of fuel, the fuel intake line can draw in air. Air in the intake line will cause the boat engine to hesitate and many times may cause the boat to stall. Air aspirated engines do not suffer from this problem because the carburetor expels the air.
In non-marine fuel injected engines, a fuel pump within the fuel tank is provided to pump fuel to the engine and insure that no air enters the fuel intake line. Tank fuel pumps, however, cannot be used in marine engines. The main reason for this restriction is the potential that the fuel lines may leak or the fuel pump may malfunction, pumping fuel into the boat.